


A Long Night

by koichi



Series: Tensemi week 2k17 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleeping Together, They’re a messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: Tendou and Semi had done a lot of things together, it was not just because they were dating but they liked to do things together. But they never spent a night in the same bed, hugging each other, talking low while the sleep didn’t come and now it was time to change it.Tensemi week day 6: First times





	

"Well, how can we do it?" Semi asked, he looked to the bed where the other boy was.

Tendou and Semi had done a lot of things together, it was not just because they were dating but they liked to do things together. They studied together, they played together, they watched animes and movies together, they ate together, they went out together, anyway they did many things together. Among these things they also did couple things. Kissing, hugging, walking hand in hand, sex, all these stuffs, but never slept together. They never spent a night in the same bed, hugging each other, talking low while the sleep didn’t come. And now it was time to change it.

It wasn't a long negotiation with Ushijima so Tendou can have the room just for himself, his roommate was very understandable and they just needed to choose a date. They wouldn’t do anything more than sleep, Tendou promised, and they weren’t in the mood to do something more. They just needed to discover some way to do this.

"You can lay down first and when I do we find a way." Tendou answered, looking to his bed.

"If you think this is better."

Semi did what his boyfriend suggested and lay down first, moving closer to the corner against the wall. Next it would be Tendou. He did the same, but he was on the opposite side. The bed was small, it didn't even had space enough to the middle blocker alone, and for the two players it had even less. But ok, they knew this would happen.

Tendou wrapped his arm around Semi's hip, bringing him closer. Well, that was not so bad. Now he could feel the warmth, the breathing, the small fingers on his pajama. They were very close, it wasn’t like they had never been this close but in a way it was different, it was good but different.

"It's fine." Tendou whispered when he was comfortable on the bed.

"It is." Semi just agreed.

Then Semi put his head on Tendou's chest, closing his eyes and waited for the sleep to come. Tendou did same, he put his forehead on Semi's hair, inhaling the fresh aroma they had and closed his eyes. It was pretty good. They whispered a goodnight and now just have the silent. Soon they could sleep and hours later they would wake up on each other arms and there would be morning cuddles and kisses. Hey, it would be so good. Tendou questioned himself why they haven’t done it before, it looked like the best thing on a relationship.

The sleep came and they felt comfortable in each other’s arms. Tendou wasn’t dreaming, he wasn't in that stage yet, but he was out of consciousness, nothing around would wake him up. But had something bugging him.

Tendou's free arm was under his body, it was ok for some time but after a couple minutes it started hurt. In a normal situation Tendou would just move and change his position, but how could he do it with someone else on his bed? He tried to not move, taking long breaths and thinking in another thing, he really tried. But it didn’t work. So he moved just a little, just enough to move his arm and stop the pain. But again it didn’t work. When he moved, he bumped into Semi. Holy shit, he ruined everything! When he saw his boyfriend, he was awake, looking at him, questioning what was going on.

"Is Something wrong?" Semi asked, his voice low and sleepy.

"My arm is hurting." Tendou said, he wouldn’t hide that from his boyfriend. He never did and never will.

"Let's change." Semi suggested and yes, they would do it. On that moment Tendou couldn't love Semi more.

They changed places. Now Tendou's hurting arm was was free, didn't have any weight on its. He was feeling so happy because the blood circulation came back to his arm. But they completely changed the way they were. Tendou wasn’t in front of Semi anymore, now he was looking to room's darkness and Semi was on his back with his arm around Tendou's hip.

It was still good. Semi's whole chest was against Tendou's back and the warm feeling was still there, the somnolence was there too. A few minutes later they were sleeping again. The room was silent and calm, this time looking like it would stay in that way, they would only wake up in the morning now. And, again, it wasn’t so simple.

When everything was quiet, in the middle of night, the tranquility of sleep was broken when Tendou fell out of the bed. Of course, it would happen. Tendou never knew how stay immobile on his sleep, he was always changing his position, rolling on the mattress, moving his arms and legs during his dream. It was so hard to sleep when you share the bed with someone.

He murmured some pain noises and curses. Somewhere someone was having fun with his terrible night. He looked up and found Semi on the bed, still asleep, and God he was so cute sleeping. Tendou lay down on the floor again and couldn’t move anymore. Well, he was on the floor, he couldn’t come back to the bed and wake up Semi again, so he decided to stay there. Yes, he could go to Ushijima's bed and have a better night there but fuck, maybe he still had some hours until they need to wake up. Then he thought it was better to stay on the floor where he wouldn’t disturb anyone and finish his sleep.

Tendou found a way to be comfortable on the floor. It was not so bad, but nothing compared to stay on Semi side where was warm and cozy, it was cold and hard and didn't have nothing to him to cuddle or be cuddle. But whatever, he must gave Semi a good night of sleep even without him on the bed. Took some time until Tendou was back to sleep, but when he did, this time, he didn't wake up again.

In the next morning, the Sunlight entered through the window, touching his eyes and forcing him to open and close sometimes until they accustomed with the clarity on the ambient. It was only When he was a little more awaken that he noticed he wasn't alone. He was under a blanket and on his side it had someone. Yeah, he recognized that someone and this made him very happy. Then Tendou put his arm around Semi's hip and approached, kissing him on the neck. He had a stupid smile on his face and looked like a hopeless love sick, which he really was. He had the most perfect boyfriend in the word so he had the right to be. Semi moved and looked at Tendou, he was smiling too.

"Good morning." Semi said, lazier than ever.

"Morning." Tendou replied, giving Semi one more kiss but this time on his cheek.

"Why are you on the floor?" Semi was curious and couldn’t help but ask.

"Because the bed was too small for us." Tendou answered with the true, that didn't look like a good idea anymore. "Why are you on the floor?" He questioned his boyfriend, it didn't had any reason to him to be there.

"Because I woke up in the middle of night and you wasn’t there." Semi said him and Tendou could feel his heart beating faster, he had the best boyfriend ever. "Next time we'll use a big one."

"It'll be better." Tendou agreed.

They were still on the floor, under the blanket, cuddling and kissing with a murmured talk. It wasn't a good night of sleep but was the best morning they could had.


End file.
